Profiles Masterlist/Aurora
Aurora Members Profile: Aurora Facts Aurora (오로라) is a Korean girl group formed through the third season of MNET's Make Me. Voted by both the Korean public and international viewers, the group consists of twelve members; Katie, Hyorin, Risa, Reina, Brooke, Yeona, Orra, Ara, Joohyun, Younglim, Hyena and Xinyi. A group with a contract of two years, they debuted in March 2019 with the single 'La Vie en Rose' under MNET's in house label, Rocket Entertainment. Aurora's Fandom Name: Lights Aurora's Official Colour: Island Paradise Aurora Members Profile Reina (Rank: 4) Stage Name: Reina (레이나) Korean Name: Heo Ye-Rin (허예린) Position: Leader, Main Vocalist, Main Dancer Birthday: September 5, 1999 Zodiac Sign: Virgo Height: 166 cm (5‘5”) Weight: 49 kg (108 lbs) Blood Type: B Voice Claim: Eunbi Reina Facts: - Company: Alpha Entertainment Show more Reina fun facts... Hyena (Rank: 11) Stage Name: Hyena (혜나) Korean Name: Eum Hye-Na (음혜나) Position: Lead Rapper, Vocalist, Visual Birthday: April 29, 1998 Zodiac Sign: Taurus Height: 162 cm (5‘3”) Weight: 46 kg (101 lbs) Blood Type: O- Voice Claim: Hyewon Hyena Facts: - TBA Show more Hyena fun facts... Xinyi (Rank: 12) Stage Name: Xinyi (신이) Birth Name: Xiong Xin-Yi (熊欣怡) Korean Name: TBA (??) Position: Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Hitomi Xinyi Facts: - TBA Show more Xinyi fun facts... Orra (Rank: 7) Stage Name: Orra (오라) Birth Name: Go Rin-Ra (코린라) Korean Name: TBA (??) Position: Main Rapper, Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Yena Orra Facts: - TBA Show more Orra fun facts... Brooke (Rank: 5) Stage Name: Brooke (브룩) Birth Name: Tasanee Chaiprasit (ทัศนีย์ ไชยประสิทธิ์) English Name: Brooke Chaiprasit Korean Name: Choi Jae-Yeon (최재연) Position: Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist, Lead Rapper Birthday: January 16, 2000 Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Height: 164 cm (5‘5”) Weight: 45 kg (99 lbs) Blood Type: O Voice Claim: Chaeyeon User: EvilhariboMadness Brooke Facts: - Company: Prism Entertainment - She previously participated on the first season of 'Make Me,' placing 10th overall and thus failing to debut - She is currently a member of the Prism-wide sub-group, Spectra - She is the twin sister of Magnum's Maddox Show more Brooke fun facts... Younglim (Rank: 10) Stage Name: Younglim (영림) Birth Name: Jong Young-Lim (종영림) Position: Vocalist, Visual Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Minju Younglim Facts: - TBA Show more Younglim fun facts... Joohyun (Rank: 9) Stage Name: Joohyun (주현) Birth Name: Choi Joo-Hyun (최주현) Korean Name: TBA (??) Position: Lead Dancer, Vocalist Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Wonyoung Joohyun Facts: - TBA Show more Joohyun fun facts... Risa (Rank: 3) Stage Name: Risa (리사) Birth Name: Maesawa Risana (前沢リサナ) Korean Name: TBA (??) Position: Vocalist, Visual Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Sakura Risa Facts: - TBA Show more Risa fun facts... Ara (Rank: 8) Stage Name: Ara (아라) Birth Name: Shin A-Ra (신아라) Position: Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Yujin Ara Facts: - TBA Show more Ara fun facts... Katie (Rank: 1) Stage Name: Katie (케이티) Birth Name: ??? (???) English Name: Katelyn Lu Position: Lead Vocalist, Centre, Face of the Group Birthday: March 7, 2001 Zodiac Sign: Pisces Height: 161 cm (5‘3”) Weight: 45 kg (99 lbs) Blood Type: AB Voice Claim: Nako Katie Facts: - Company: Rainbow Entertainment Show more Katie fun facts... Yeona (Rank: 6) Stage Name: Yeona (연아) Birth Name: Byun Yeon-A (변연아) Position: Main Vocalist Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Yuri Yeona Facts: - TBA Show more Yeona fun facts... Hyorin (Rank: 2) Stage Name: Hyorin (효린) Birth Name: Seung Hyo-Rin (승효린) Position: Maknae, Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Chaewon Hyorin Facts: - TBA Show more Hyorin fun facts... Latest Korean Comeback Aurora (오로라) - Violeta Official M/V